Sleepless Nights
by Alcandre
Summary: Glinda is having trouble sleeping. What's going on and what does Elphaba think of this? Gelphie pairing Book and some musicalverse.
1. Chapter 1

Well, here's a new story. However, I have already finished this so depending on the reviews I get I could post the rest of it by the end of the week. But here's the first chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own these lovely people. I'm just using them for a little to entertain myself. Lord knows, I need something in my life that makes me happy. Kidding…I'm perfectly happy. Just a little lonely on the love side of things. sigh I'll stop before I start rambling.

Thanks to Laura for being a great beta!! I love ya, babe!

**Sleepless Nights**

She started awake, her blue eyes blinking into the darkness and her breath coming in short, sharp gasps.

Soft, easy breathing in the bed a few feet away calmed her down but only slightly.

For the life of her, she couldn't remember what it was that had made her wake so suddenly.

A remnant of something that felt like fear lingered in the back of her mind but whenever she tried to hold onto that it would flit away, teasing her.

She turned over on her side, facing her roommate's bed. She could barely make out Elphaba's form in the darkness. But just the fact that the green girl was in the room with her helped.

Glinda slowly sat up, her blonde hair still seeming to bounce ever so slightly even in the middle of the night. With a soft sigh, the young woman put her face in her hands, still trying to gather herself.

No one knew. Not even Elphaba. No one knew what the blonde was like in the middle of the night. No one knew how she would sometimes only get an hour of sleep because of nightmares she couldn't remember. Every night she would wake up, her heart beating erratically, her body covered in sweat, and her mind filled with foggy images she couldn't make out.

This was a recent development. She used to sleep wonderfully, falling into a deep sleep the moment her head hit the pillow and not waking until morning. But now…

She was so tired. Great Oz, she was tired. And she had even noticed slight bags under her eyes this morning as she was getting ready. But the worst part…she wasn't too upset about how ragged she looked.

That's when she knew she was tired.

Her mind drifted to her most recent nightmare. There was something about it. Something that she could almost remember.

It came to her like a flash of lightening.

Elphaba had died.

A soft sob suddenly left her throat.

That was why she had jolted awake. That was why her heart had been beating so fast. And the fear…goodness, the fear. It had been overwhelming.

She didn't want to think about life without Elphaba. Sure, they had just recently become best friends (something that Glinda was very excited about, no matter her disdain for the green girl just months before). But for the blonde, there seemed to be something more. It was the little things.

She loved the way Elphie's hair looked down. Or the way Elphie would smirk at her right before she made some sarcastic remark. Or how one eyebrow would raise after Glinda said or did something stupid.

Glinda had actually fallen in love with Elphaba. And while that _had_ come as a shock to the blonde when she had figured it out just last week, it wasn't too hard to get used to. It actually seemed natural to her.

And the thought of Elphie dying brought a new realm of fear to the blonde.

Wiping tears from her cheeks, Glinda glanced back over at Elphaba's bed. It seemed that her roommate was still asleep.

Quietly, Glinda slipped out of bed and padded the short distance over to the other bed. Kneeling down beside the bed, Glinda studied her friend in the darkness.

"You are so beautiful," Glinda muttered, not even realizing she had spoken the words aloud. "I wish you could see me for me and not my outer personality." Softly, ever so softly, she leaned down and placed a kiss on the smooth green forehead. "I love you so much."

She then stood up and slipped back into her bed, determined to get some sleep so she could have the energy to be her normal perky self.

_Have to please the masses_, she thought grimly as she shut her eyes and turned on her side.

She never noticed the brown eyes of her roommate watching her, a small smile etched on the green face.

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

Well, guys, I had a great response to the first chapter!! YAY! Thanks to all of you! So, here's the next chapter!! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own these wonderful ladies.

XXXXX

"And if you move this number here…"

Glinda stared at the professor, her eyes glazed over and her mouth just slightly open, not so much that it was unattractive but enough to give the blonde a _very_ relaxed look.

"You might find that…"

_I'll close my eyes for just a second,_ Glinda thought as she propped her head up in her left hand. Her pen was still poised above her paper, as if she was about to write something down. And if anyone just glanced at her, that's what they would think. Until they looked at her eyes.

They were now closed. She felt herself lighten. The teacher's voice faded into the background, making it sound like he was talking under water. She started to drift off. She felt herself relax and her head slowly started to nod forward.

With a jerk, she brought her head back up, her blue eyes popping open. Her head instantly cleared of the fuzz that had been there just moments before.

"Now, here is a number that many say…"

The fuzz started to gather again. _No, Glinda, stay awake!_ She thought to herself, her eyes blinking rapidly, as if that would help her wake up.

The sound of the other students gathering their materials brought her back to the real world. Class was over! Thank goodness!

She quickly gathered her books and rushed out of the classroom, barely hearing the professor mention a quiz when they would next meet.

The sun hit her full force as she stepped outside, its beams seeming hotter than usual.

"Miss Glinda!"

She kept walking.

"Miss Glinda!!"

_Damn_, she thought before stopping and forcing herself to smile. _Here goes._

"Oh, Miss Glinda, I didn't think you were going to stop," Pfannee said as she and Shenshen stopped in front of the blonde.

Glinda giggled. "I'm sorry, girls. I was in my own little world and I must not have heard you the first time."

Pfannee raised an eyebrow while Shenshen merely nodded in a vacant way.

"Yes, well," Pfannee said, eyeing Glinda oddly. "We wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping with us this afternoon."

Glinda mentally rolled her eyes but outwardly put on a very upset frown. "I can't," she said with a pout. "I have a test tomorrow that I haven't studied for."

"And?" Shenshen asked, thoroughly confused.

Another mental eye roll. "I need to study. I can't fail this test."

_What a cool liar you are, Glinda,_ she thought.

"Oh," Pfannee muttered. "Fine then. We'll just see you later, I guess." She grabbed Shenshen's arm and started walking away. "Have fun studying," she called over her shoulder with a huge amount of sarcasm coloring her words.

"Miss Pfannee, stop pulling so," Shenshen whined as they disappeared from view.

Glinda's plastered on smile quickly vanished and her energy level dropped drastically.

"I need some sleep," she muttered to herself as she continued on her way to her and Elphaba's room.

Getting no sleep didn't work for Glinda. Her nightmares either woke her up too many times during the night or scared her so badly that she couldn't go back to sleep.

In fact, after last night's nightmare, Glinda had gotten back to sleep for all of 10 minutes before she was startled awake again. After that, she didn't sleep for the rest of the night.

Finally reaching their room, the blonde opened the door and shuffled inside. Glancing at her roommate's bed, she noticed that Elphaba wasn't in yet.

Her heart ached at the thought of not being able to see Elphie but Glinda was just too tired. Maybe just a small nap.

_Yeah, a small nap._ Glinda slipped off her shoes and fell onto her bed, not even bothering to take off her dress.

Elphaba unlocked the door and stepped inside, glad the day was over and done with. All that was left was some reading for one of her classes tomorrow. And that wasn't much of a chore for her.

She stopped when she saw her roommate lying in bed, clothes and all.

_Glinda's here._ Elphaba thought. _Taking a nap in the middle of the day. Weird._

But she knew Glinda hadn't been sleeping well. She knew the blonde had nightmares but what the nightmares were about was still a secret. When she asked Glinda about them just a few days ago Glinda replied, "Nightmares? Oh, Elphie, I don't have nightmares. I sleep wonderfully."

But when she had said that, Glinda hadn't looked Elphaba in the eye. And the green girl knew Glinda had been lying. Odd as it seemed, the blonde just couldn't lie to Elphaba. Which was weird since Elphaba had seen Glinda lie to other people on a number of occasions. And had lied well at those times. But whenever Glinda tried to lie to her roommate, it was very obvious that what she was saying was not the truth. And Elphaba usually called her on it.

But not on that occasion. Elphaba could tell that Glinda was holding something to herself, so Elphaba let her. No matter how much she wanted to know.

And then last night happened. A grin slowly formed on the green girl's face when she remembered Glinda's silent confession in the dark of their room. While the blonde thought Elphaba was asleep she seemed to pour her heart out to her. And that confession had made Elphaba's night.

A small whimper from Glinda broke through Elphaba's thoughts. Looking over at the blonde, Elphaba frowned. Glinda was on her side, facing her roommate's bed. Her beautiful face was contorted into a frown and tears leaked out her closed eyes and down her cheeks.

"Glinda?" Elphaba said softly as she made her way to the blonde's bed.

Glinda muttered something in her sleep, her words unintelligible but her tone very sad with a hint of fear in it.

"Glinda," Elphaba said a little louder. She sat on Glinda's bed and put her hand on the blonde's arm.

More mumbling. A little louder but Elphaba still couldn't tell what was being said.

The blonde started thrashing around suddenly. Her head moving back and forth, her eyes tightly closed, and the tears coming faster.

"No," she muttered, her voice soft but the sob that followed was nowhere near soft.

"Glinda!" Elphaba said harshly, intending to wake her best friend up.

It worked, in a way. For Glinda suddenly sat up, her eyes wide, tears still falling down her cheeks, and her roommate's name falling from her lips.

"Elphie!!!!"

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

Here it is…the last chapter for Sleepless Nights. Enjoy!!

Thanks to all reviewers! Y'all rock!

Disclaimer: See Part 1

"Elphie!!"

Glinda didn't even think about what she was doing. She just saw a green blur through her tears so she launched herself at it, knowing instinctively that it was her best friend and the holder of her heart.

And her sobs got louder. But instinctively she knew not to get tears on her friend. So, she buried her face in Elphaba's chest and let the tears fall onto the green girl's shirt.

"Glinda?" Elphaba asked as she put her arms around the blonde, pushing her discomfort at having someone cling to her in desperation to the back of her mind.

"Oh, Elphie," Glinda sobbed into Elphie's shirt. "It was-" She gave a hiccupping sob then continued. "Horrible."

"What, my sweet? What happened? Was it a nightmare?"

She felt Glinda nod into her chest.

"Okay," she softly patted the blonde's back, getting used to the feel at having Glinda in her arms. _This feels right_, she thought. "What happened in the nightmare?"

"I watched…you…little girl. You pushed me…closet. Then…horrible scream. I felt your pain." Sobs came after almost every word, making it difficult for Elphaba to catch all of it. "Water…everywhere. It hurt. Great Oz, it hurt so much!!!!" The biggest sob as of yet followed that last sentence. And Glinda tightened her hold on Elphaba, as if she wanted to merge into Elphaba's body. "My heart…my heart was broken. You…you were…were dead!"

And the sobbing continued. Glinda tightened her grip around Elphaba's waist while Elphaba brought her hand up to stroke the blonde head nestled in her chest.

"Glinda, it was just a dream."

The blonde head shook. "No," Glinda said, her words muffled by Elphaba's shirt. "It can't be just a dream. I've been having this same dream for weeks, Elphie." She drew in a ragged breath, only to let it out in an equally ragged sob. "And every time it gets worse and worse."

"Worse? How?"

There were a few seconds of just sobs until Glinda slowly lifted her head off her best friend's chest. "I have to listen to you die every night, Elphie. Every single night. And there is nothing I can do to save you. Your scream tears me up inside. And then…" Tears fell down her cheeks and off her chin, landing on both of their nightgowns, soaking yet another part of Elphie's. "And when you die," Another ragged breath. "When you die, Elphie, you take part of me with you. It's like I'm losing half of my soul." She sniffed and slowly brought a hand up to Elphaba's cheek. Stroking it with her thumb she gave a small sad smile. "Think about it, Elphie. If you had to listen to the love of your life die every night, how would you feel?"

Elphaba's brown eyes slowly widened as Glinda bit her lip. The blonde knew she had taken a huge risk in revealing her feelings in that manner but her emotions had just been all over the place. She had to let something out.

The pale hand left the green cheek as blue eyes dropped to study a suddenly interesting pink blanket. Tears continued to fall. But the sobs had stopped.

"I'm sorry, Elphie," Glinda said softly. "I didn't mean to say that." She brought a shaky hand up to wipe away tears and gave a small sniff. "Let's just forget I said that, okay?"

Silence. And then…

"What if I don't want to forget you said that?"

Glinda's head snapped up so fast it was a wonder she didn't hurt herself. "What?" she asked, her voice raising an octave with just that one word.

Elphaba's eyes darted around the room as if looking for some sort of escape. But then they stopped. She took a deep breath and locked eyes with the blonde. "It has come to my attention, Glinda," she paused, as if gathering herself for some huge announcement. "That I have…actually…um…"

Glinda just stared at her roommate as the green girl stuttered around her words. _I never thought I'd see the day when Elphie couldn't get out what she wants to say_, Glinda thought.

"You see, I realized that…uh…"

"Oh for Oz sake, Elphie!" Glinda said loudly, exasperated with Elphaba's inability to form a complete sentence. "Spit it out already!"

"I love you!"

Blue eyes blinked in shock and brown eyes closed while their owner just sighed.

"Well, that was romantic," Elphaba muttered.

"Really?" Glinda asked, her voice back at its normal level.

"Really what?" Elphaba said opening her eyes.

"You really love me?"

A small smile formed on the green face at the excitement lurking behind hope in Glinda's expressive eyes.

"With all of my heart, my sweet."

The squeal that burst forth from Glinda's throat startled Elphie, but not as much as the blonde throwing herself into her arms and crushing their lips together. The added weight caused Elphaba to fall onto her back on the bed. And since Glinda refused to let go, with her arms or her lips, the blonde fell as well, her body fitting snugly against Elphaba's. Both girls let out a sigh of contentment as they continued the kiss.

_This is where I belong_, they both thought as the kiss deepened. _I am home._

"_Hide yourself!"_

"_Elphie…!"_

"_Please, Glinda. Don't be seen."_

"_Elphie, no! You'll be killed."_

_A soft kiss and a small smile. "I love you."_

_Blonde curls shook as the head they were attached to gave a vicious shake. "Don't you dare die on me, Elphaba Thropp!"_

_The door closed with one last longing look from brown eyes._

"_Elphie," a soft whisper. "I love you."_

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!"_

"Elphie!!!!" Glinda the Good screamed as she sat up. Sweat poured off her body, soaking her nightgown and sheets. Blue eyes darted around her room. Her heart finally stopped racing and she slowly lay back down.

"Just another nightmare," she said out loud. "Just the same horrible nightmare." She turned over on her side, facing the large window in her room.

Outside, the sky was bright with millions of tiny stars and one bright moon. Glinda closed her eyes and a tear leaked out from one and made a salty trail down her cheek. It landed with a soft plop on her pillow.

"Oh, Elphie," she whispered. "I miss you so much." She bit her lip as another tear escaped from behind tightly squeezed eyelids. "My life is nowhere near complete without you by my side. How can I possibly continue to live without you?"

She sighed and forced herself to relax. She had a huge speech to give to the citizens of Oz tomorrow. She needed her sleep.

Unseen by the fitfully sleeping Glinda or the ever vigilant guards, a figure hovered outside the large window to Glinda's room and watched her with soft loving brown eyes.

"Soon, my sweet. Soon."

The End


End file.
